Sealed
by Erin Audrey
Summary: Rose Weasley accidentally kissed Scorpius Malfoy on the way home from Hogwarts, and only they know. As if she wasn't haunted enough, Scorpius takes it upon himself to write to her. Rose is furious, ashamed, and slowly distinguishing love from hate.
1. July 2nd - From SM, to RW

[[A/N: Beautiful Tyrants is still ongoing, and I'm going to be uploading the first chapter soon, but I've had some problems with my laptop which means a momentary pause. I really wanted to write something, so I'm going to be doing this on my tablet. It's significantly harder to type on so please point out any and all mistakes! I'll do my best to proofread. Also, I can't bold, itsalicize, or underline. Without further adieu, enjoy!]]

July 2nd

Rose Weasley,

I was quite positive I would be the last person you'd like to communicate with during your summer holidays, but due to recent events it would not only be rude, but ungentleman-like of me to not at least acknowledge your very lousy existence. I was raised better than that. Unfortunately, that means if a certain snobby and temperamental redhead peaks her interest in me I have no choice but to act politely in reply.

I must say, our departure was quite the exciting one. I kept checking behind me subconsciously to make sure one of your psychotic family members hadn't been following me. So far I've been safe, but those could very well be my famous last words.

I suppose I should get to the point of this letter. How are you?

Signed,

Scorpius Malfoy

P.S. I've never kissed a girl with red hair before. I must say, it took me by surprise.


	2. July 2nd - From RW, to SM

July 2nd

Malfoy,

Don't ever talk to me again.

I hate you.

Rose Weasley

P.S. My only interest in regards to you is your death. It was an accident, and it's to be forgotten of forever. I must go burn off my lips now.

P.P.S. I'll be the one hexing you if you dare tell any of your egotistical friends about our untimely and unfortunate dilemma.

P.P.P.S. I was doing terribly, then your disgusting owl dropped off a letter from your disgusting self, and now I am much more worse than before.

P.P.P.P.S. Are you seriously calling me snobby and temperamental? Those are your characteristics, not mine.

P.P.P.P.P.S You're a prat.


	3. July 3rd - From SM, to RW

[[A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it means so much! In reply for the comment a guest left asking for longer chapters, I'm going to continue keeping them as short, single letters. BUT, I will post very often, hopefully multiple times a day. I'm keeping them short for the sake of my tolerance. These are all being typed on my tablet, which is a Samsung 4 and it's fairly small. This makes it not only hard to type on, but extremely annoying.

Beautiful Tyrants update: I can get all my files off my laptop so even if the keyboard isn't salvageable I'll transfer it to my tablet and put in some extra hours at work to buy a Bluetooth keyboard to connect so I can continue writing.]]

July 3rd

Dearest Rose,

Those harsh and cruel words you wrote to me left me so heartbroken that I couldn't bare to write you back. I was up all night pondering life and questioning my choices, leading me to finally decide to reply to you with my sincerest emotions written down.

Just kidding, I went out for dinner in France.

I find it not only insulting, but mildly unintelligent of you to think that I'd want to tell any of my friends that you kissed me. If they were to ever find out about the traumatic experience that was you bringing yourself onto me I'd likely suffer an unfortunate hospital visit due to the pure embarrassment.

Although, I truly am flattered that you've decided it's time to let me know that after all these years you are undoubtedly and hopelessly in love with me. (Who wouldn't be?) But I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from physically expressing your feelings again as I am simply not interested in you. You're too much of an insensitive twit for my liking.

With love,

Scorpius Malfoy


	4. July 5th - From RW, to SM

July 5th

Prick,

I know all about your childish scheme so quit acting as if I'm oblivious. I saw you enchant the rug to trip me, and don't act as if you were so conveniently ready to catch me. If it had been unplanned you'd surely have let me fall on the floor so you could laugh at my pain and tell all your friends. While I do applaud you on a well-thought out plan, this one mistake of you catching me ruined it all. This lead me to the conclusion that is it's you who's actually in love with me. You are the one who caused it, after all.

Nice try,

RW

P.S. If you write to me again I will make total sure the next time I'm faced with the displeasure of seeing you face to face I will pluck every single blonde hair out of your terribly misshapen one by one with my own fingernails.


	5. July 5th - From SM, to RW

July 5th

Rosie,

So you've realized my plan, how dreadful. You're mostly right, although extremely wrong at the same time. My plan was for you to fall so you'd hopefully die from the collision with the ground and then I could laugh. This all went haywire when your sudden screeches directed towards me caught me off guard. This caused me to aim my wand wrongly, so the rug tangled up much closer than what I expected.

It's easy to show this was in fact your fault.

Regards,

Scorpius Malfoy

P.S. You wouldn't dare harm a pretty little hair on my pretty little head.


	6. July 5th - From RW, to SM (2)

July 5th

M,

Below I have included a list of reasons why you should stop writing to me. Please, indulge.

10) Why must you write in cursive? It's impossible to read and it doesn't make you "posh."

9) It's 11:45 pm and I'm tired, you're keeping me awake and I get grumpy when I'm tired.

8) Your owl is weird looking and scary. He's frightening my young and innocent owl.

7) Is instructing your Dementor Owl to keep pecking my window until I reply necessary? I'm trying to sleep.

6) I hate you.

5) You're frustrating and annoying.

4) Every letter you send me equals one hex I'll shoot at you when I see you next.

3) You're insufferable.

2) You're full of yourself.

1) Just seeing your name makes me want to Avada myself.

With all due respect, spare me my life and go get yourself one.

RW


	7. July 6th - From SM, to RW

July 6th

Rosie Posie,

If you hated me writing so much you'd simply close your shutters and not reply. But I leave no battle left unfought, so I've written a list of ten reasons why you're in love with me.

10) I'm incredibly handsome. You're lucky than someone like me even acknowledges your miniscule existence.

9) You kissed me.

8) It's 1 AM and I'm writing you a list. This is a romantic gesture that would make any ladies heart skip a beat.

7) It'd be quite the headline if a Weasley were to be love struck over a Malfoy.

6) You kissed me.

5) I'm athletic. I make an excellent Seeker.

4) I'm currently available. (What's hotter than a highly atttactive, single man?)

3) I'm smarter than you.

2) You kissed me.

1) True love is love that cannot be returned, and seeing as I'll never be able to love someone like you, it makes this very simplistic. A three week old frog could understand.

Signed,

Scorpius Malfoy x

P.S. You kissed me


End file.
